uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years
Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years is the 23rd and final episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 153rd episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and the others remember being in high school together. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Frankenstein Minor Characters *Principal Bullhorn *Tiny Miracle *Aunt Grandma *Ule Gapa *Xarna *Crazy Baby *Beary Nice *Hot Dog Person *Charlie Burgers (Costume) *Ham Sandwich *Doe *Small Cat *Belly Bag's Mom (Mentioned) Plot The episode starts off with the characters being introduced as they were in high school and a song to go with it. Lyrics: Growing up! It's harder than it looks! Growing Up! Making doodles in textbooks! We're late and teacher's mad! But we can just blame mom and dad! Drowning in our teenage tears, It's just our high school years! Uncle Grandpa high school! Growing up! Uncle Grandpa high school! Growing up! Uncle Grandpa high school! Principal Bullhorn is telling everyone that it's bad enough that he's monitoring on a Saturday while the sun is shining and what's worse is that he judged the staff chili cook off yesterday and is feeling very irritable. Belly Bag tells Principal Bullhorn that his mother wrote a note and Principal Bullhorn tells him that this is detention not some pizza party. Principal Bullhorn then lays down some rules, the first rule is no talking, the second rule is no sarcasm, the third rule is no cartoon tricks, and the fourth and final rule is no funny business. Principal Bullhorn asks them if they all are on the same page and Pizza Steve sarcastically reads a textbook and wonders what page are they on and he tells them to vote for him as class clown, Principal Bullhorn slams the book on him and tells them if they don't take this seriously then they all get punished and he asks them if they all understand and they all salute to him. Principal Bullhorn then leaves to use the bathroom saying how he'll never judge another staff chili cook off again. Everyone sighs in relief and Principal Bullhorn comes back and tells them that he's still judging them and tells them to remember that if they mess with Principal Bullhorn then they get the bullhorn and he finally leaves. Pizza Steve thinks that he's surrounded by a bunch of lame-os, Mr. Gus tells him that at least their pizza faces are only temporary, Belly Bag tells Pizza Steve that he thinks he's so special but he's not. Uncle Grandpa tells them that they shouldn't be talking and everyone begins to talk, Principal Bullhorn says on the intercom that he can still hear them from the bathroom, Uncle Grandpa tells everyone to just keep to themselves for the next 6 hours and then they can all go back to their own individual backstories in peace, and everything goes quiet. Mr. Gus is playing with some paper footballs to pass the time when he hears phone dialing, Pizza Steve is making a phone call to order pizza, Mr. Gus thinks that he's going to get them all in trouble and Pizza Steve tells him to mind his own business. Ule Gapa enters the classroom saying that he's got a large double pepperoni pizza and yells "WHO ORDERED THE LARGE DOUBLE PEPPERONI!" Principal Bullhorn is standing in the room as Ule Gapa says that he hasn't got all day, Principal Bullhorn wants to know which one of them was brave enough to order a pizza in detention and they all point to Pizza Steve. Principal Bullhorn takes the pizza and thanks Pizza Steve for the snack and gobbles it down, he tells him that he just earned everybody two more detentions and he goes back to the restroom, everyone then cries in agony as Pizza Steve thinks whatever and tells everyone that they don't know how to live it up and which is why he's slipping out to go do cool guy things. Pizza Steve escapes to the hallway and decides to have some fun but not before Xarna grabs him and tells him that she doesn't like junk food roaming the halls without a pass and she shoots him back into detention. Pizza Steve lands and tells everyone that it looked like it was going to rain and decided to wait it out. Mr. Gus has had enough and decides to go if Pizza Steve is staying, Uncle Grandpa wants to know where he's going and Mr. Gus tells him that he'll be in the gym getting ready for the big game. Mr. Gus enters the gym and is shocked to see Crazy Baby on his designated squat rack with wearing his number jersey, Crazy Baby says "Goo goo ga ga" and Mr. Gus states that's his catchphrase and he asks coach Beary Nice what's going on. Coach Beary Nice tells him that he's their new quarterback and his replacement, he explains that he's much better than Mr. Gus and Crazy Baby laughs at him, Mr. Gus thought that he admired his heart and coach Beary Nice tells him that he can tryout to replace their lousy mascot and this disappoints Hot Dog Person, Mr. Gus then says Goo Goo Ga Ga. Pizza Steve laughs at Mr. Gus for coming back and that he must've really killed that two minute workout, Mr. Gus states that the gym was locked and that he's stuck with them and calls them slackers, Belly Bag tries to explain that he's not a slacker and he's only there for wrongfully being accused for cheating even when he doesn't have eyes, Frankenstein laughs at him and Belly Bag tells him that he may not have eyes but at least he has a vocabulary. Pizza Steve laughs at that and Frankenstein grunts at him and Pizza Steve tells him to settle down, Mr. Gus tells him to try and keep his mouth shut and Pizza Steve tells him to make him and they all begin to yell and make noise again. Uncle Grandpa can't seem to find it quiet and he decides to leave, Pizza Steve asks him where he's going and that he's just getting warmed up, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's going to the library where at least it's quiet and he escapes via bookshelf. Librarian Aunt Grandma is reading a book and Uncle Grandpa asks if she has any books on curing boredom and she points to her quiet sign, Uncle Grandpa thinks that it's a real nice sign and Uncle Grandpa tells her that he's looking for a book. Librarian Aunt Grandma tells Uncle Grandpa shhhh! and Uncle Grandpa gets mad saying that he knows that he has something on his upper lip and it's called being a teenager and wonders if she has any books for him or not. Librarian Aunt Grandma then gives him a book and it's titled "Detention for Total Buffoons", she then opens a hatch and Uncle Grandpa is transported back to the classroom. Uncle Grandpa tells Tiger that now it's her turn to get fed up and leave, before she gets up, Principal Bullhorn makes an announcement about the school staff reporting that they've been moving from their seats and gives them all three more detentions. Everyone is distraught and Mr. Gus can't believe that he's going to have to waste another weekends with them and calls them buffoon, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he'd rather be a buffoon than a grumpy old dino-jock, Pizza Steve marvels at the burn and Tiger starts name calling Pizza Steve and he calls her a smelly feline fish eater. Belly Bag thought that was real mature coming from a guy who's best trait is a pair of store bought sunglasses and says that Pizza Steve is almost as fake as Mr. Monster Mullet next to him, everyone begins to fight some more. Belly Bag pulls out a bullhorn and yells I SAID GET YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF OF ME! Frankenstein thought it was funny, Belly Bag is confused and Uncle Grandpa jokes about Belly Bag being Principal Bullhorn, Belly Bag then gets it and puts on a mustache and yells AND 20 YEARS DETENTION IF ANY OF YOU DELINQUENTS INTERRUPT ME IN THE BATHROOM! and this makes everyone laugh. Mr. Gus states that he hasn't laughed like that in a long time, Uncle Grandpa thought that him and his jock friends make sports jokes all the time, Mr. Gus tells him that he only joined sports to fit in and the truth is that he has more fun just being himself. Belly Bag states that before today, no one has ever really laughed at his jokes before and that he believes that they finally accept him and his bag humor, he and Frankenstein fist bump, Uncle Grandpa explains that they're aren't as different as they all thought, except for Pizza Steve as he believes that he's too cool for all of them, Pizza Steve agrees and says that if there's no sweet parties going on then he can see himself hanging out with them. Mr. Gus thinks that since they all are being honest, he asks Tiger what did she do to wind up in detention and that she just seems so harmless, Tiger explains that she didn't do anything and that she was just there because she wanted company, and everyone laughs at this. Principal Bullhorn tells them to stop laughing and that he's just about finished in the bathroom and he's going to check up on them in a minute and expects the room to be spotless, Belly Bag tells them to straighten up and they all begin to clean the classroom. They all sit down before Principal Bullhorn enters the room and the room is all clean, Principal Bullhorn inspects the room until he notices a paper football on the ground and Mr. Gus gets worried. Principal Bullhorn wants to know who's responsible for it and Mr. Gus raises his hand and everyone else does too, Principal Bullhorn figures that if they all raised their hands, then they all get permanent detention together. Everyone is happy to hear that and they all rejoice, Principal Bullhorn sees that it makes them happy and takes it back and declares detention to be over, he tells them to go home and he doesn't want to see them in here again. Belly Bag thinks that this is it, Uncle Grandpa tells them if they're interested, he's got a really cool RV parked outside if they want to live with him and have friendship adventures together, Mr. Gus thinks that's a good idea and everyone is in and they all cheer together. Trivia *This episode quote is "No feeding the dog at suppertime Jimmy!". *Airdate wise, this is the series finale of "Uncle Grandpa", as the show has been cancelled. *Production wise, the actual series finale would be Exquisite Grandpa. *The title card uses a picture day background that was popular in the 80's, meaning this episode most likely takes place there. *The gang takes on the stereotypical roles of high school students: **Mr. Gus - Jock **Pizza Steve - Cool Kid **Tiger - Band Geek **Belly Bag - Science Nerd **Tiny Miracle - Science Project **Aunt Grandma - Librarian **Uncle Grandpa - Failing Student **Frankenstein - Music Lover **Ule Gapa - Pizza Delivery **Xarna - Hall Monitor **Beary Nice - Coach **Crazy Baby - New Star Quarterback **Hot Dog Person - Mascot **Charlie Burgers - Mascot Costume **Ham Sandwich - Student *Principal Bullhorn is actually Mr. Turnbuckle from Duck Lips. *The gang went to Made-Up High School, which is basically a made-up school created for the episode. *Belly Bag has rounded teeth in this episode. *Principal Bullhorn breaks the fourth wall when he states "No cartoon tricks". *Frankenstein is wearing a shirt that says AC/ME, this is a reference to the band AC/DC. **It also references Acme Corporation used in older cartoons like "Road Runner/Wile E. Coyote". *Uncle Grandpa states that everyone has their own individual backstories, meaning that if they don't become friends then they'll live out their own interesting lives. *The school's mascot is the dog, and Charlie Burgers is the mascot costume. *Librarian Aunt Grandma is seen reading a book about voice acting which is ironic as she doesn't speak in this episode. *The book "Detention for Total Buffoons" is a reference to the "For Dummies" series. *It's shown that Uncle Grandpa asks his friends to live with him in high school. **This contradicts Pizza Steve's Past, The Little Mer-Tiger, Uncle Caveman, and The Origin of Frankenstein. *Tiny Miracle is the only member of the gang that didn't play any real role in the episode. *Running Gags: **Everyone giving a thumbs up in the intro for the episode. **Principal Bullhorn calling everyone a grub. **Principal Bullhorn pulling down shades to prove his point. **Pizza Steve being sarcastic. **Everyone talking loudly and Principal Bullhorn talking through the intercom. **Principal Bullhorn going to the bathroom. **Someone leaving the room to do something else only to be put back in the room. **Uncle Grandpa being called a buffoon. *Errors: **Ham Sandwich is seen using a laptop despite it being the 80's. **When Librarian Aunt Grandma picks her book back up, the writing on the cover is missing. **When cleaning up, the trashcan by the desk with the paper football is missing. Gallery Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes